Blindkit and Thunderkit
by Leafstar76
Summary: Blindkit and Thunderkit are the most mischevious kits ever! They love to play, but when their desire to have fun creates huge trouble for the Clans, it is up to these kits to save their fellow cats! But will they be able to save themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Blindkit and Thunderkit, part 1

"Oh, look at our adorable kits!" cried Mistyleaf with joy. She was a ginger she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

"Yes, they are the cutest!" replied Featherdrop, a gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mistyleaf and Featherdrop were best friends, and happened to have their kits on the same day.

Mistyleaf had three kits. The two younger ones were ginger with black spots. "Leopardkit and Jaguarkit," she told Featherdrop. The other one was gray with green eyes, like his father, Wolfpelt. He had a black marking in the shape of the ThunderClan mark on his rump. "He will be called Thunderkit," she said.

Featherdrop had two kits. The older one was tortoiseshell, like his father, Turtlepelt. "His name will be Patchkit." Featherdrop said.

Then they looked at the little one, a jet-black she-cat with milky white eyes. "Oh, dear!" Featherdrop said sympathetically. "She's blind! We will call her Blindkit."

Just then, a large, hungry hawk dove down into the camp. She grabbed the first kitten she saw: Blindkit.

"My kit! Get over here, you rascal hawk!" Featherdrop yowled, but she was tired after giving birth and sank down. "Oh, somebody please save my little girl!"

Turtlepelt charged towards the hawk, along with another cat- actually, kit: Thunderkit. "Come on, buddy!" he said. "Let's go save your girlfriend!"

The hawk stopped above a few high rocks and circled in the sky. Thunderkit jumped onto a rock and leaped at the hawk. He climbed to he hawk's beak. Blindkit could smell that he had mice in his mouth.

Thunderkit took the mice and placed them in the hawk's beak. Then he jumped, grabbed Blindkit, and jumped down, leaving the hawk munching contentedly on the mice.

Turtlepelt caught Thunderkit and Blindkit and carried them back to camp. "Thank you, Thunderkit and Turtlepelt!" Featherdrop meowed. Blindkit started to nurse from her mother as if nothing had happened. After the kits finished nursing, Thunderkit and Blindkit fell asleep curled into each other.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2: Going to a Gathering

Chapter 2: Going to a Gathering

It was time for a Gathering.

Thunderkit always talked about Gatherings because his father always went to them. Blindkit thought it sounded very interesting.

"I'm going to go to a Gathering someday!" Thunderkit meowed. "Yes, when we are six moons old we will become apprentices, and apprentices go to Gatherings sooner or later." Blindkit replied.

"Oh, but why wait? Six moons is a _long _time away. Why don't we go to one today?" Thunderkit purred mischievously. Blindkit was shocked by this. "Today!? But we are not even two moons old yet! Firestar will never-"

"Firestar will never know! We'll sneak there."

"The other cats will scent us."

"We can steal some herbs from the medicine cat that will disguise our scent."

Blindkit sighed. "Fine, you win."

Later, when it was almost time for the Gathering, Thunderkit sneaked into the medicine cat's den. He found the herbs, took them, and dashed out, almost bumping into Blindkit.

Blindkit screamed and unsheathed her claws. "Who's there?!" she hissed. "Sorry! It's only me!" Thunderkit meowed. Blindkit calmed down. "Oh… sorry…"

They ate the herbs. "Yuck! These taste fowl!" Thunderkit complained. "I'm not surprised. I don't think there are any herbs that taste _good._" Blindkit meowed.

"Look!!" cried Thunderkit. "The warriors are leaving!" "Excuse me!" "Oh! I forgot, you can't see. Sorry." "That's okay."

They trotted after the older cats. Blindkit stayed close to Thunderkit, because if she got lost she would never find her way back.

"It's Fourtrees! It's too bad you can't see, they're so cool!" Thunderkit meowed. "Shush! The others will hear us!" Blindkit hissed. "Sorry!"

All of the cats were talking, but they were silenced by Firestar. "It is time for the Gathering to begin!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Gathering

Chapter 3: The Gathering

All the cats went silent as Firestar stood with the other leaders, looking down at them.

"That is better. We have some things to discuss. Littlestar, will you please accompany me?"

A small, timid gray she-cat walked up to Firestar. "Littlestar is WindClan's new leader." **(Note: I made Littlestar up) **"She has something to discuss. Don't you, Littlestar?"

Littlestar nodded timidly. "She doesn't seem bold enough to be a Clan leader," Thunderkit whispered to Blindkit.

"W-well, I have disturbing reports."

"Hey! Look! Thunderkit and Blindkit came too!"

Thunderkit turned and saw Leopardkit and Jaguarkit. "It's Leopardkit and Jaguarkit!" he told Blindkit.

Leopardkit flicked her tail. "Well, well, what a coincidence!" Jaguarkit held up his paw. "There are all these branches! They cut up my paws!"

Littlestar continued her speech. "Our prey has been disappearing. We caught the scent of… a dog."

A gasp went through all of the cats. "Dogs!? They have been here before, hey killed quite a few cats and were responsible for the death of Bluestar, our previous leader!" Wolfpelt yowled. "They dared to come back!?"

"W-well, they are tied up. But they are close to our major hunting grounds, and I guess they caught some prey, despite being tied. Dogs are excellent hunters, and they will not fail to hunt you…!" Littlestar said, raising her voice a little so all the cats could hear.

"Dogs are scary!" Blindkit meowed. "You bet!" Jaguarkit purred. "They love to eat little kits, little black ones who are blind! Oh, what's that!?" he swiped at Blindkit. She screamed and took off. "Dog!" she screamed.

"You idiot!!" Leopardkit hissed. "Don't just stand here!" Thunderkit yowled. "We have to find her!"

Blindkit kept running, and she felt herself falling. Something caught her. "Are you okay!?" She had been running so fast she had not sensed the cliff in front of her, and fell off of it. But Thunderkit and Leopardkit grabbed her by the tail and pulled her up. "There was a dog!" she said. "No, that was our idiot brother!" Leopardkit replied. "Hey!" Jaguarkit hissed.

"Come on, we should be getting back now." Thunderkit meowed. They trotted in the direction of Fourtrees. When they heard a howl, the kits began to run.

Then something tripped them!

"Ouch! I think we're caught in rope!" Blindkit meowed. "Chew it and we'll get out!" Thunderkit replied.

Jaguarkit had sharp fangs, so it was easy for him to get out. Thunderkit gnawed out quickly, too.

"A-ROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" There came another howl. "Help us get out!" Blindkit cried.

Thunderkit started to gnaw on Blindkit's rope and Jaguarkit gnawed on Leopardkit's ropes. The two she-cats got out and they all dashed back to Fourtrees.

But they didn't know that those ropes were the dogs' ropes.


	4. Chapter 4: Pack pack, kill kill

Chapter 4: Pack pack, kill kill

All the cats of ThunderClan were asleep, lost in dreams, and some were worse than others.

While Thunderkit lay dreaming about catching a mouse, Blindkit started having horrible dreams. She realized she could see, and she was in a forest. Another kit was beside her, she guessed it was Thunderkit, but Blindkit couldn't be sure because she had never actually _seen _him before.

Two larger cats trekked in front of them. One was gray with two white paws and two black paws. The other one was tortoiseshell cat with one black paw. They called, "keep up, youngsters, keep up!"

They left the forest and it gave way to a rocky wall on their right. On their left was more land, but far down.

The supposed Thunderkit meowed, "Isn't this exciting?"

Then a huge black shape pounced on Blindkit and they tumbled down the rock wall. Thunderkit jumped after them and the two older cats were caught in their own fight with the huge shapes.

They landed on the ground, and Blindkit saw the shapes. They were like cats, but huge, with long snouts and foaming mouths, red eyes and huge paws. They snarled, "Pack pack! Kill kill!"

Then one stepped forward, still snarling, and pounced on Blindkit. Everything turned red.

Then she woke up, and screamed. A pile of fur under her rose up and she flew off the ground. "Who is that?"

"Oh-oh! It's me, Patchkit! What happened?"

"Oops! Sorry Patchkit! I didn't see you!" Blindkit meowed.

"That's okay, you're blind." Patchkit curled back up and fell asleep.

Blindkit eventually went back to sleep, too. But she kept having the same dream over and over. The last time she woke up, there were cats around her.

She scented them: Leopardkit, Jaguarkit, and Thunderkit. Blindkit still felt Patchkit under her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leopardkit asked.

"Yes, I'm f-fine…" Blindkit replied. "J-just a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Thunderkit asked.

"Dogs," Blindkit meowed.

Jaguarkit purred. "Well, don't worry about dogs. We'll protect our little friend here, won't we?" he pawed Blindkit. "Thank you," she said.

Thunderkit inspected all of the other kits, who were asleep. "Well," he meowed in the most grown-up voice he could manage, "Everything looks fine. Let's go back to sleep."

He lay down on a bed of moss. Leopardkit laid next to him, and Jaguarkit laid on the other side of him.

Blindkit closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she was too scared. Dogs _were _scary. They were _very _scary!

"G-good night," she whispered to whoever was listening.

"Good night!" Thunderkit replied optimistically. Blindkit relaxed and closed her eyes again. This time she fell asleep dreaming about her friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Evacuate!

Chapter 5: Evacuate!

In the morning, the kits woke up as usual and wrestled each other as usual. They walked outside and pounced on imaginary foes as usual and jumped onto the Highrock, pretending to be Firestar, as usual.

The hunting patrol arrived with some fresh-kill and the kits shared a fat vole. After they ate, they shared tongues as usual. But things did not stay usual for long.

Turtlepelt came dashing into camp with a worried expression. "We must evacuate! The dogs are coming this way. They killed Goldentail!" Everyone gasped. Goldentail always produced kittens who became the best warriors. The dogs had killed her!

"We do not have time for grieving!" Firestar yowled. "We need to get out of here. Turtlepelt and Wolfpelt, lead the way. The queens and kits will go next, and the warriors and I will take the rear in case they attack from behind."

As they walked, Thunderkit meowed, "I heard dogs attacked ThunderClan before. They were very vicious."

Suddenly there came a yowl from behind. "The dogs have attacked!" a warrior hissed. The warriors, Firestar, the apprentices, and the queens fought. "Turtlepelt, Wolfpelt, bring the kits to safety!" Firestar ordered.

They picked up the pace. "This is serious," Jaguarkit mewed nervously. "I never thought I'd _really _meet a dog…"

"Me neither!" Leopardkit said, her voice thin. "I'm scared!" she looked at the others. "So are we!" Blindkit, Jaguarkit, and Patchkit cried.

Thunderkit felt that since he was the oldest (even if only by a few seconds) he should comfort the others. "It'll be okay," he soothed. "Everything will be fine. You'll see." He knew he was comforting himself too, though.

Wolfpelt turned is head so he could see the kits. "Keep up, youngsters! Keep up! This is serious. Would you like to get eaten? Or slain?" Blindkit and Leopardkit began to whimper. "Dad, stop! You're scaring them!" Thunderkit meowed. "Okay, I shouldn't be so fierce, but please keep up. I don't want to lose my kits and my best friend's kits."

Turtlepelt sniffed. "The dog scent is closer," he hissed. "We must hurry."

The kits were running now to keep up with their fathers. "Where will we go?" Leopardkit asked. Wolfpelt sighed. "I'm not sure. We'll just have to keep going until we find somewhere safe."

The dog scent was very close now, and dogs were bigger and faster than cats. "Will we make it?" Blindkit whispered softly.

"Of course we will!" Thunderkit replied.

The forest gave way to a rocky wall. Blindkit could scent the rocks.

Suddenly, a large shape pounced on Blindkit. She tumbled down the rock wall with it, and Thunderkit dove after them.

When they reached land, the creature pounced on Blindkit.

"Pack, pack," it snarled. "Kill, kill."


	6. Chapter 6: Kits Versus Dogs!

Chapter 6: Kits Versus Dogs!

"SHOOT!" Thunderkit yowled. "They're everywhere! We'll never make it out…!" Blindkit tensed. She was terrified. "W-what did you say!? We're going to die here!?"

Thunderkit took a deep breath. "Of course not!" he said. "We can take on these dogs!!" And with that, the dogs leaped at him, and they were fixed into a battle.

Thunderkit bit at a dog's hind leg as it snapped its jaws onto his tail. He let out a yowl of pain and wriggled out from the dog's grasp.

Meanwhile, Blindkit was surrounded by three dogs. She pounced at one, realizing she had hit its feet. The dog was surprised and his feet flew out from under him. Blindkit smelled the other dogs' confusion, so she leaped at them.

While the fighting went on, the air was filled with yelps, yowls, and the dogs shouting "Pack, pack! Kill, kill!"

"Blindkit!" Thunderkit panted. "How are you doing?!" he had to meow loudly above the snarling.

"It's no piece of fresh-kill, but I'm doing okay-" Then a huge dog leaped onto her, and all Thunderkit heard from her was a yowl of pain. "I'm coming!!" he shouted, and pounced on the dog. It moved off of Blindkit, and there she was, her eyes closed, lying very still.

"Blindkit!" Thunderkit cried out in fury and pain. He jumped on the dog and slashed at it with his claws unsheathed. The dog yelped and loped into the bushes, but he stayed there, as if he were waiting for something.

Thunderkit hissed and sank his teeth into a dog's flank. It too yelped and fled to the bushes.

Thunderkit tore his claws against a dog's neck and it ran screaming into the bushes. He had been the last one. Thunderkit padded over to Blindkit. To his relief and joy, she stirred and mewed quietly, "Is it over…?"

Thunderkit nuzzled her and replied, "Yes, the dogs are too scared. They are scaredy-dogs!"

Then they saw _him._

He was at least twice the size of the other dogs, smoky brown with a blood-stained face, coal black eyes, and huge, sharp, intimidating fangs. His claws were even bigger; at least four times the size of the other dogs, and as he walked out of the trees the other dogs bowed to him.

He was the leader of the pack.

"Ah, what a shame," he growled. "I thought my warriors would be scared off by some decent cat warrior or leader. But it's just a couple of kits. You must be some tough kits." Somehow, Thunderkit and Blindkit did not think of this as a compliment.

"You can _talk?_" Thunderkit hissed. The dog snarled, showing all of his teeth. "Of course I can speak your language! I'm not _stupid!_"

Blindkit shrank back. "Thunderkit, I think we should get out of here-"

But the lead dog grabbed her with his claws and tossed her to a warrior. She screamed, "StarClan, help us!"

"If you ever want your friend alive again, you will fight. If you hurt me enough to scar me, I will give you your friend and leave. But if not, I will kill everything."

Thunderkit narrowed his eyes. "We have a deal."


End file.
